1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor assembly. Specifically, a bicycle disc brake rotor assembly is mounted to a bicycle hub and is gripped by a caliper mounted to the bicycle frame. rush
2. Background Information
In recent years, a disc brake apparatus has come into wide use as a bicycle brake. A disc brake apparatus includes a caliper that is mounted to the bicycle frame and has opposed internal pistons, as well as a disc brake rotor assembly. The disc brake rotor assembly is mounted to the hub of the bicycle wheel. The conventional rotor assembly includes a rotor having braking surfaces that are gripped by the caliper. The conventional rotor assembly, such as that shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-136903, further includes a tightening member that fixes the rotor to the hub.
The rotor of this conventional disc brake rotor assembly includes a rotor having braking surfaces and a mounting boss that non-rotatably engages the rotor. The rotor is non-rotatably mounted to the hub. The tightening member is screwed into the hub inner surface and secures the rotor and the mounting boss to the hub via the application of pressure on the rotor toward the mounting boss.
In the conventional disc brake rotor assembly having the above construction, the disc brake rotor assembly can be disassembled simply by removing the tightening member, thereby providing for easy installation or removal of the disc brake rotor assembly. This allows the rotor to be exchanged simply.
Using the conventional construction described above, it is easy to install or remove the disk brake rotor assembly, for exchanging the rotor, for example, because the rotor and mounting boss can be attached or detached from the hub in one step by mounting or removing the tightening member to or from the hub.
However, because the rotor and mounting hub separate when the tightening member is removed, the rotor, which is manufactured as a relatively thin plate member, can become deformed. Accordingly, forming the rotor and the mounting hub as a single unit has been considered, but because the rotor must be made from a relatively hard and rigid material, it would be difficult to make the entire rotor lightweight.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle disc brake rotor assembly that is lightweight and is not prone to deformation. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.